Choose Your Own Adventure!
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: This is a story where YOU get to choose what happens, who you meet, and what you do. Every choice you make will affect the ending. Please enjoy, and be sure to vote for the next chapter! BTW guys, I think I accidentally deleted my story or some shit, so I'm re-uploading it now, IM SO SO SORRY nothing has changed, I promise! So, proceed, my dear reader, and survive!
1. Chapter 1

**So i thought, why the fuck not, eh? I love stories like these and I wanted to write one. What will happen next will depend on votes via review :3 thank you!**

**Some little details:**  
**1. This is in a girl's POV. I'm sorry, but it is. I'm a girl, and I don't really know what goes on in boys' minds…**  
**2. I would prefer there be no pairings with the reader and a character that already has a gf/bf. Which means Percy, Jason, Frank… But since Nico and Leo seem to be rather open, they might get paired up. If there is any reader pairings with taken characters, it may end up being pretty one sided, or a mild, sibling-like relationship.**  
** character's name will be Alex Holt. A nice, unisexual, three syllable name. How she looks like is the image for the fic.**  
** will be choices at the bottom of each chapt, so please check those before voting ^^**  
**5. Hopefully no one will be too disappointed about the choices… I really want to make this something that people enjoy reading.**  
**6. Ties will be settled with tiebreakers in between. Little extra chapters, you might say.**  
**7. Finally, this is kinda AU, and written as realistically as Rick's marvelous world can get!**

**Thank you! Now get right to reading!**

Alex POV

You sigh as you apprehensively approach the school building. Why did we have to move now of all times? Sophomore year is seriously the worst time to move schools. You approach Goode High School, a school you chose because it had the same name as the high school Percy Jackson went to in the series. What a coincidence, too, because it's in Manhattan. Well, here you are, Alex… Goode High School. There are a bunch of other students milling about, some glancing at you, noticing they haven't seen you before. You've been here before, on a Saturday, to get all your information and get checked in. The entire place is crowded now, with kids bustling around with heavy books and bags.

Someone bumps into you, hard. Your books drop all over the floor, along with your papers. Things are flying everywhere, and people are either stepping all over your stuff or looking at you as if you were an annoying stray dog that followed them around. Cursing under your breath, you pick up your textbooks hastily, chasing after the papers. "Oops, sorry- ow! Hey! Don't step on that- Sorry…" You sigh as you catch the papers. "Here." A voice says, handing you a stack of most of your papers. "Oh- thanks-" You glance up and freeze. 

**Vote Closed: Choice 2) Leo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god… It's LEO! Leo won with seven votes, Nico was right on his heels with six, and Jason had two. haha. Thank you everyone that reviewed, and here is the next chapter! MUCH LONGER CHAPTER!**

_"Here." A voice says, handing you a stack of most of your papers. "Oh- thanks-" You glance up and freeze._

The boy who's holding out the papers to you has an impish grin, with brown eyes that glowed and flickered warmly like fire. You take the papers from his hand and give him a smile. "Thanks." He grins and holds out a hand. "No problem. I'm Leo Valdez." And you almost jump. Leo. Fucking. Valdez. You don't want to offend him, so you don't mention anything about his name, or anything about Percy Jackson. You don't want to upset your first 'friend'. "I'm Alex." You say, taking his hand, pleasantly surprised at the warmth and firmness in his grip. "Alex Holt." You take in his appearance. He has curly dark brown hair, and darkish skin, with a face almost like an elf. He's skinny but you don't let that fool you. He's definitely strong, you can tell from his handshake.

"Well, Alex. You new around here? Don't think I've seen such a pretty girl around." You smile and tuck the papers safely into your bag. "Yup. Just transferred today… Moved here last week or so." He grins and nods. "Cool, cool. Well, do you know your way around here, m'lady?" You grin. He's such a flirt. "Hmm, not really. Do you mind helping me to my first class?" He holds out a hand dramatically. "My pleasure." And for the first time since you've come to Manhattan, you let out a real laugh. "Thanks. You're the nicest person i've met all day." You pull out your schedule. "Uh, I have History. With a Ms. Bennett." "ah…" He nods, and shifts his bag on his shoulder. "We have first class together, then!" You smile, because you can't really help it. He's so friendly and adorable, in the weird way you've always imagined Leo in the books would be.

"You know, your name's really familiar." You say, casually, as the two of you begin to walk towards the class. "Really? Maybe you've heard of me already? I'm pretty well known here, being the leading troublemaker with Percy and all." "Percy?" You're practically dying inside. If his last name is Jackson, i'm going to scream. "Percy Jackson." You laugh. "You're kidding, right?" He glances at you, but has to look up slightly. You're taller than he is, you notice with a slight surprise. "No… Why would you think that?" Most people have heard of Percy Jackson… "You don't know about the Percy Jackson series?" He's staring at you completely blankly, looking both cute and really confused at the same time. "The what series?"

"You know, the five books about Percy Jackson and then those three books about the heroes of Olympus." He has this worried look on his face now. "Are you a monster?" he blurts out, pretty suddenly, and you have to laugh. "No… Oh, well… coincidence, I suppose. I should make you read the books one day." He shudders. "No. No books for me. Dyslexia." You nod. Of course. His name is Leo Valdez, he looks like the character, he's friends with a guy named Percy Jackson, goes to Goode High school… Of course he's dyslexic. He's probably ADHD, too. In fact, I bet he has a friend named Piper and Jason and Annabeth and- "Well, I should introduce you to some of my friends. I think you'll like Frank. He's a little bundle of sunshine, he is." Frank. Frank Zhang. You're not as surprised anymore.

You follow Leo into the History classroom. It's just like any other, with stupid posters with stupid slogans like 'Character is how you live life' or 'If you don't have time to do it right, you must have time to do it over' "Hey, Frank!" The elfish boy beside you grins broadly and waves to a burly looking asian guy at the corner of the classroom. Oh. Fucking. Shit. He looks like he just walked out of the book, he's even wearing a purple shirt that says Camp Jupiter. "Hey." He glances at Leo, in a friendly, yet slightly apprehensive manner. Still arguing over Hazel. You snort at the thought. "Zhang, this is Alex Holt, Alex, Frank Zhang." You grin and smile, taking note of the tattoo on his forearm. Either these guys are intense Percy Jackson fans, or I'm really going crazy. You don't mind though. This is actually pretty fun. You're living one of your favorite books.

"Nice to meet you." He nods, smiling faintly. "You too, Alex." Leo claps him on the back, and while it's subtly obvious Frank doesn't really like Leo, Hazel, he grins and shakes his head at him. "Well, class is going to start… C'mon over and sit next to me, alright?" Leo grins at you and you feel a little warm at how friendly he is. The teacher enters the classroom and glances at you. "You must be the new student. You've found a seat already?" She calls, making heads turn around to look at you. You don't exactly enjoy the attention.

"She's sitting with me, Ms. Bennett. She's a friend of mine." The teacher looks at him with a look of mingled exasperation, annoyance, and a certain fondness. No one can completely resist Leo's sense of humor. "You already know someone, then. That's good. Everyone, that girl is Alex Holt and she will be joining our class from now on." People mumble hello's and hey's, some give you a smile and some look at you like you were something scraped off the bottom of their shoe.

It's going to be so awkward now, with everyone knowing your name, and yet you won't know their name…

Class turns boring pretty quickly, and you begin doodling all over your new notebook with your new pencil. New start, new things, as your mom had told you. Before you know it, the bell has rung and you're caught in a flow of students rushing off to their classes. You pull out your schedule, squinting at the tiny print.

Algebra II, Mr. Hughes, room 204, period 2.

Leo catches up with you quickly. "Not a study bug, are you? Naughty, doodling all over your paper on the first day." He grins, a mischief filled sparkle in his eyes, and you grin. "Shut up." "What do you have next?" You show him your schedule and he looks mildly surprised. "Geometry? Maybe you are a study bug, after all." You laugh. "I'm in Algebra." He says, grinning. "But you'll find Annabeth there, she's the girl with the-" "Blonde hair and gray eyes, yeah." You interrupt, and he stares at you again like you're some alien. "Err, she's pretty popular." The dark skinned boy eyes you with curiosity and maybe slight worry. "I guess." He nods awkwardly. "See you around, then." And with a smile, he waves and skips off.

You heave a sigh, hoping you haven't weirded him out too much. You don't want to scare people away from you on the first day.

You find the class after a little while, mumbling something to the teacher about being lost, and he takes it, since you're new and all. That's the best part of being a new student. The teacher has to take 'lost' for an excuse. You scan the row of seats and immediately notice the blonde haired girl in the end of the back row, with large, stormy gray eyes that you'd pictured in your head, studying you with mild interest. "Go ahead and sit next to Annabeth, Alex." And you squeal in your head. Annabeth has to be among your favorite PJO characters. She smiles when you slide into the seat beside her. "Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase." She holds out a hand and you shake it, noting the necklace of beads (How can you not? It's basically a symbol of CHB) and the signature messy, loose ponytail.

"Alex Holt." She smiles, nods a polite greeting, then turns back to the board, a look of intense concentration on her face. You have to marvel at how much she pays attention. You don't have ADHD and you can barely keep up, and Annabeth, with ADHD and Dyslexia, is staring at the board like it's the most important thing in the room. Well, it kind of is. Not to you. You're scanning the room for any familiar faces; if you're really living the PJO world, you want to meet every character. Except maybe Octavian, you're not really sure about that kid.

Class is over fast; the time whizzes by. Before you even realize, it's already lunch time… which being honest, is the time you've dreaded most. You look around the cafeteria desperately, looking for an empty seat or anywhere to sit, really… And three spots catch your eye.

**Where will you sit?**

**Vote Closed: Choice 2) With Leo, who you've just spotted to be sitting next to Annabeth, Frank, and a head of messy black hair.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! xD Why are you guys so supportive?! Oh, I'm not complaining, i love you guys! Thanks so much for the support! So, no doubt choice two, with Leo and the others have won… haha… It was kind of obvious :D Special shout-out here to Elibenium De Humalia for the idea! The third choice, also, got a couple of votes… ^^ Right, well that's great! Let's DO THIS!**

You can't help wanting to sit beside Leo and the somewhat familiar faces, but you don't want to act overly friendly. You've found out the hard way that that can scare people away. So you still hesitate, but in your mind, you've walked up confidently to them, smiled brightly, and asked to sit beside them. You sigh, shaking your head and grinning at your own insecurity, but stay standing, staring almost wistfully at the kids chatting animatedly only a couple steps away.

A sudden tap on the shoulder makes you jump sharply, and you spin around, eyes wide. The first thing that registers in your mind is the friendly smile from the person behind you. "Hello." The voice is soft and sweet and startlingly compelling. A girl, about as tall as you, with choppy blonde-brown hair and darkish skin smiles at you. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around." You nod, unable to tear your eyes away. Despite the fact that you are very heterosexual, you have to admit she's absolutely gorgeous, in an I-don't-care-about-my-looks way. Her eyes, especially. A glowing, shimmering color that you can't quite put your finger on, but could be anything, green, brown, violet or blue. They keep shifting in a way that is mysterious and attractive.

"I'm Piper McLean. You can sit with me, if you want." You nod. You really can't find the strength to say no, but the fact that the girl's name is Piper nearly makes you faint right then and there. "Uh, I'm Alex Holt." She smiles a politely amused grin, and leads you over to the table where Leo is sitting. You're not even surprised. Of course she sits with them. Of-fucking-course she does. "Hey, Alex!" Leo says cheerfully as soon as he sees you. You smile shyly and wave. "Hey." Piper throws you a surprised glance, with possibly the mildest look of indignance you've ever seen on anyone. "You've met Leo?" Leo smiled and scoots over, making space for you. You slide into the seat, still slightly awkwardly, but unpack your lunch. You bring home lunch. You've had bad experiences with school lunches. "And Frank and Annabeth." Leo grins almost proudly at you and you have to blush at the way his cheeks dimple.

"Really?" if Piper noticed the way you were hesitant to join them earlier, she doesn't mention it, much to your relief. "That's cool then. Then you haven't met Percy?"

And there he is. The main character of the Percy Jackson series, the son of Poseidon, of Neptune, the hero of the prophecy, the one that shit happens to… Perseus. Fucking. Jackson.

He's everything you imagined him to be, maybe more. Raven black, mussed hair, bright, vibrant sea green eyes, tan, lean body and a smile so friendly it warmed you all the way down to your toes. Despite your mini-crush on Leo, you can't help but to think that he's absolutely fucking hot. Annabeth notices you eyeing her boyfriend the 'wrong' way, and scoots closer, shooting you a small, almost amused smirk, but there's a warning in her eyes: Back off, he's mine. You smile back, nodding in acknowledgement and lean back a little, letting her know that Percy was all hers. They were meant to be, after all. You ship them so hard.

"Hey." Percy gives you a little two-finger salute, with a kind of adorable, lopsided grin. "Hello. Alex Holt." He nods, smiling a little as Annabeth leans over closer. "Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy." You know all of this already, but it's probably best not to sound too much like a stalker to you new friends. Percy stares at you for a moment, his vivid green eyes eyeing (ba-dum-crash) the purple strands in your hair. "What's with your hair?" he blurts out, eyes slightly wide, and you laugh. Annabeth gives him a light whack on the shoulder and he blushes, rubbing the spot. "I believe purple's with my hair." You smile and play with the violet locks, which you'd dyed one day as a dare but decided to keep.

"Well, it's pretty cool." Percy laughs back, picking up his sandwich and taking a big bite. "Thanks." Being honest, this is the most fun you've had in a while. Living in the world of Percy Jackson sounds - and is - pretty fucking awesome. You imagine what your friend's faces would be like if you told them you met Percy fucking Jackson. Wow… You start eating your own lunch, listening as Leo and Percy tossed jokes back and forth, Frank laughing occasionally and Piper throwing in an offhand comment. It's not surprising how natural it all looks, the way they all just fit together, as if designed puzzle pieces made to create an image of a strong friendship.

"Sorry we're late, guys." And you look up, eyes widening and you almost choke on your sandwich. Immediately, your brain labels the three people standing at the table, sliding into the empty seats. Hazel Levesque, with her curly dark hair and liquid gold eyes, slides into her seat beside Frank, who blushes and pecks her on the cheek, making her giggle. (yes, I know that Hazel is fourteen and that she doesn't go to high school, but c'mon, let's just go with it, eh?) Jason Grace, in all his blonde superman glory, sits down beside Piper, smiling at her and nodding briefly towards Percy, a slight electricity behind his intense, sky blue gaze. (Review 'Yay' for a later Percy vs Jason!) And finally, someone you didn't expect, a Thalia Grace, with the electric smile and freckles and spiky, jet-black hair. She grins and cuffs Percy lightly, who smirks and pokes her back. She slips into the seat Beside Percy, right across from you.

"Eh? Haven't seen you 'round b'fore." She comments, making the three new people's gazes turn towards you. Once again, the attention is slightly uncomfortable, especially from the crackling, electric blue eyes that study you in a weirdly intimidating way, not to mention the liquid gold eyes scanning you head to toe. "Hey, Thals. This is Alex Holt. Alex, Thalia," Percy gestured to the freckled girl beside him, "Jason Grace," He gestured to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy now smiling at you, "And Hazel Levesque." The girl with the dark skin smiles at you, a friendly, cheerful gaze that immediately makes you like her.

"Hey, Alex." The siblings say in unison, and Hazel gives you a little wave. "H'lo." You smile back, still in a state of minor shock but hiding it well. "Nice to meet you." They nod back and go back to their lunches, eating and chatting animatedly.

When you finish your lunch, you pull out the last thing in the bag; M&Ms. You can't live without these small chocolate sweets. They are probably the least healthy food in the world, but hell, they're worth it. You rip open the plastic bag and shake out a couple, tossing a couple into your mouth, offering some to Leo, who grinned and took it cheerfully. "Thanks." He winks at you and you blush again, glancing away, meeting Thalia's amused gaze, and looking away again. Then you remember something that makes you grin, and you pick out some of the M&Ms in your hand.

"Here." You offer a handful of blue candies to Percy, who grins delightedly and takes them. "Thanks! I love blue stuff." He grins at you, and Annabeth looks at you with a strangely calculating look that makes you nervous. "How did you know he likes blue stuff?" She asks, suspiscouly. "Er, well, he's wearing blue, has a blue bag," At this you look pointedly at his bag, "he's eating a blue sandwich…" And at this you frown at the half eaten, violently cobalt sandwich sticking out of his blue lunch box. "…and a blue lunch box." You offer her some chocolates, too, and she takes them.

When everyone at the table has had some, the bag is empty and you toss everything left into the trash bin. You can still see Annabeth squinting at you with that scary stare that seems to know everything. Smiling nervously at her, you stand up. "Hey, I want to go check out the library, so I'll be going now…" You say casually; and you do. The library is the one part of Goode that you've been looking forward to. Apparently it's huge. Or at least, that's what it said on the school website. "Oh, I need to return some books!" Annabeth says, standing up, ruffling Percy's hair when he whined.

"We can go together, then." She smiles, walking round the table and linking her arm in yours. "C'mon, then. See you guys!" And Annabeth leads you out of the cafeteria with quick, firm steps that tell you, she want to talk to you, and she isn't taking no for an answer. "Uh, is this where the library is-" You're cut off, however, when Annabeth nearly slams you against the wall at the back of the school. You blink, clearing the sparks in your eyes when she holds up her fandom-famed knife, pointing straight at your throat. Your eyes widen. "What the fuck-" "Tell me." Her voice is firm and tight. "Who the hell are you?"

You frown. "I don't know what you're talking about." If you thought Annabeth was intimidating before… well, now you were just terrified. "You know what I'm talking about. You know all our names before you meet us, you recognize Thalia and Jason and Hazel, I saw it in your eyes, the way you looked at them, you knew who they were before Percy introduced them." Her eyes narrow. "And the blue M&Ms. You specifically picked out the other colors when offering them to Percy." You've almost forgotten just how smart Annabeth is. She's a child of Athena. you scold yourself. You should've know she'd figure something out!

And now, that child of Athena has her knife at your neck, glaring at you, waiting for your response.

**What do you do?**

**Vote Closed: Choice 2) Smile and act suspicious; just to fuck with her brain a little. "So you really are a child of Athena, my, my, I've underestimated you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, look at all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry about not updating for a while, I was camping… it is summer vacay after all. I enjoy writing this, though, and I'm really glad that you guys are digging the story! ^^ So, the voting rate is that choice 2 won, with a whopping eight votes, and 3 and 1 were a little behind with four! But I may be off by one or two… I suck at counting haha. (BA DUM TSSSS) Thanks for all the reviews and interest in my new fic, guys! ^^ Little shout-out here to SilverMoonGrimm and Racheal Weasley, just to tell you guys that I counted both of your votes! Just 'cause I can see that you were having trouble choosing one :3 And to Maerad-of-Pellinor28, I wasn't exactly sure what your vote was, so I went with choice 1, if that's wrong, please let me know ASAP! So, without further ado, here's your new chapter! By the way, this chapter was kinda hard for me D: Please don't be too disappointed!**

You sigh and force yourself to relax, pushing out all the tension, and manage a little smile. You have to admit, you're scared absolutely fucking shitless of Annabeth Chase, but you can't help wanting to fuck with her head a little. You smile casually, leaning back a little, crossing your arms. "So you are a child of Athena… My, I've underestimated your intelligence, Annabeth." You grin, barely managing to hold back your laughter. You know Annabeth's character, and the fact that you can sort of gauge what she will do next is something you hope will aid you when spending time with her (and fucking with her mind, for your entertainment purposes, because you're selfish that way).

Her eyes widen and she tries to press the blade to your neck, but you're very mortal, and it passes cleanly through, like a hologram. She glares at you. "What the hell?" "I'm mortal. You can't hurt me with your little celestial bronze knives and swords." Now Annabeth looks just plain deadly, and ready to just start punching the shit out of you. But you can practically see the little gears in her head working at supersonic speed, trying to figure things out. "You have three seconds to tell me whatever the fuck you are and how you know about us." And you know exactly what she means by us. By us, she means the wonderful world of Rick Riordan, which you've wished you could be part of all the time.

Smiling, you gesture pointedly to the knife and she puts it away. "Three." she snarls, crossing her arms, loose blonde curls framing her face making her look intimidatingly gorgeous. "Two." You lean against the wall, mind in overdrive, trying to think of a legit excuse. "One and a half…" She wants to know the answer, you can tell. She's extending the time for gods' sakes. "I'm just me. I'm just mortal, regular me." She's not satisfied with the answer. Her eyes narrow. "And well, as to how I know, that's a long story… But you don't want to ask too many questions." She crosses her arms, still blatantly unsatisfied, but sighs and shakes her head. Hopefully she's accepted the answer. You don't exactly have the best imagination and you're not sure what to say.

"Fine. Can you promise you're not here to hurt any of us, or to spy on us or anything?" You try for an offended look. "Of course not! It's not my fault you guys are so famous and number one bestsellers all the time-" "What?" "Nothing." Her eyes narrow, suspicious and annoyed, and you have to grin wider. This is way too much fun. Way, _way_ too much fun. "Okay, what else do you know? How do I know we can trust you? I need more answers! How long have you know? How much?" Well, if you'd know the question bomb was coming you probably would've gone the easy way and just played dumb… _Ugh I should've known, she's a child of Athena, she needs to know everything!_ Annabeth and you begin walking back towards the cafeteria briskly.

"Alright, calm down, I hate questions." You don't, not necessarily, but anything that will shut her up for now. She doesn't so much as pause, however, and keeps right on questioning. "I need to know everything I can! This can be another Titan War! How many of you know about us?! How are you mortal!? Can you see through the mist, is that it? Even mortals don't know until they meet a demigod, have you met a demigod? Greek or Roman, do you know?" "Annabeth, calm down, okay? I'll let you know everything you want in due time, but for gods' sakes, shut the fuck up for a second! I just met all of my favorite characters and I want to let that fucking sink in!"

She stops, and by stop, I mean, she completely freezes. "Gods. You said gods, plural. You believe in them." "No shit… I just saw you guys, living fucking proof!" "What did you mean characters?" Oh. Fucking. Shit. "I mean-" "You said characters, I heard you! What do you mean? We're real people, as much as we can be, anyway, since we're demigods." She frowns at you. "You're talking about us as if we're storybook characters."

You stare at each other in silence for a moment, And you chuckle nervously. "Err, let's go now, the other guys are waiting…" "No. Explain, and then we can go." And you sigh. "Fine, long story, though." She shrugs. "Plenty of time." You roll your eyes. "You demigods rarely have time. You're either running from explosions, or running from monsters, or running from angry immortals, or-" "Or facing them bravely like it is our job and winning." Annabeth's voice is grave and almost dark and it's crazy scary. "Yeah, sorry." Probably a sensitive topic.

"So. Explain." She stares at you pointedly. "Look, long story as short as possible, there's a series of books, two series actually, and the first one, which is already over, is called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'." Annabeth's eyes widen. "Percy." "Yeah," You nod. "It's a pretty famous series, and it's written by Rick Riordan." She nods blankly, lost in thought. "Do you know anyone by the name of Rick Riordan? Does it ring any bells?" "No. go on." She snaps impatiently.

You sigh. "Right. It's in Percy Jackson's point of view, from when he was 12 and first goes to Camp Half-Blood, until he turns sixteen, and he kills Kronos and refuses immortality." She raises her eyebrows. "Alright, a good four years worth of information in those books…" "It's five books, though. And the other series, which is still going on, is Heroes of Olympus and so far there are three books, the Lost Hero, where it's mostly about Jason and Leo and Piper, and what happens when they go off to recue Hera. The second one is the Son of Neptune, and it's about Percy and Hazel and Frank and what happens when they go to get rid of Alcyones and all that shit." Annabeth nods her understanding, and you frown. "You're taking this awfully well."

She shrugs, leaning against the wall of the hallway, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm a demigod. I've seen some fucked up things." She says, as if we were talking about little things like the weather. "Right. And the third book, is, well, a lot about you." She raises her eyebrows. "Me?" "Yeah. It's called the Mark of Athena, **(SPOILERS HERE FOR MOA FOR THOSE OF YOUR WHO HAVEN'T READ IT YET) **and it's about how you go and look for the statue of Athena, and then in the end, you and Percy fall down into Tartarus." Her eyes widen. "Me and Percy. Tartarus." You nod, wondering how she'll take this. **(OKAY SPOILER ENDS HERE :D HOPE I DIDN'T RUIN IT FOR YOU!)** You're not sure about anything, actually. Are the characters before or after the Heroes of Olympus? Has everything already happened, or is it going to happen?

"Okay." She frowns, uncrossing her arms and tapping her temple. "And when were these books released?" "Uh, once a year, on October 8, for the last three years, and the next one is coming out in four months." She nods. "Okay. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to have to check in with Chiron about this. Rick Riordan, huh…" She stares at the ground for a moment, then sighs and pushes off the wall. "Well, they'll probably be waiting, let's go." When you both start off, she stops you. "Oh, and this, this will be between you and me. Nobody else has to know."

"Isn't it better if everyone knows?" You ask. Of course, you don't really understand Annabeth's thinking. "We don't know the extent of this problem yet." She pauses at the cafeteria door, taking a quick glance around. "Wait, how is this a problem? I mean, it's not necessarily a problem. Everyone here doesn't have any idea the books exist. This can just, y'know, fade out. I won't mention anything, cross my fingers." You say, crossing your fingers and holding them up.

"Yes, but you're saying these books exist, so what happens if our enemies get ahold of it? It's got…" She pauses. "What exactly has it got?" "Just… stories, about your adventures, nothing too personal… Oh, it has some of your thoughts… some of Percy's and all those other kids… Except people like Nico and Bianca and Thalia and stuff. " She seems to think for a moment. "Well, then, this might not be such a big problem. If it's that sort of stuff, it's already all over the place, all the things that have happened to us, Percy going missing, the lightning bolt, and all that."

You nod enthusiastically. "Yeah. Yeah." Hoping thins conversation is over, you lead Annabeth back into the cafeteria. "Come on. They'll be wondering where we're off to." Annabeth yanks on your arm and you turn around to face her. "What?" "Don't tell anyone about the books, okay? Just… play along with the 'new girl' act-" "It's not an act!" "Right. Sorry." She smiles apologetically. "Just, what they don't know won't bother them. Just in case, I want to look into this. Do you have copies of the books?" You grin. "Duh. One of my favorite series, remember?" She grins. "Good. Nothing weird happened." She says firmly, dragging you into the cafeteria. "You just took a look around the library and I returned my book."

"Yeah, yeah."

And when Annabeth pushes the door open, the most shocking sight greets you two.

**(VOTE CLOSED)  
**

**DRAGON ATTACK**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT.**

**HOW COULD I POSSIBLY LEAVE THIS STORY FOR SO LONG?!**

**I APOLOGIZE FROM THE HEART OF MY BOTTOM**

**OH WAIT**

**BOTTOM OF MY HEART HAHA**

**I'm a bit rambly today, as you can see ^ I took a look at the votes and it seems to me we're all extremely fond of recklessly heroic Percy, aren't we? :D Well I am too. I mean, that's basically his character. So this chapter is a little more action and confusion-packed for you readers! Pfft, as if the last chapter wasn't fucked up enough. You guys are like the best peoples EVER.**

**So, choice three won, with a majority of five votes, but two was trailing behind with three. Choice one wasn't as popular (WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST CYCLOPES LIKE THEY'RE THE BEST THINGS EVER THEY HAVE ONE EYE AND THEY'RE FUCKING FIREPROOF) and had one vote. Ah well. Thanks again to all of you you guys are SO SUPPORTIVE it makes me so happy! **

**Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**  
**Alex Holt © Me! And you, I suppose, since she is you, because i am her as you are her as you are me and we are all together goo goo g'joob**

**Let us ****_BEGIN!_**

_A dragon you don't recognize is soaring, or attempting to soar, around the low ceiling, causing students to yell and scream. It blows fire that burns up the plastic tables and chairs. Percy immediately, and rather recklessly, charges at the dragon, making it rear and scream at him. All the demigods have their weapons drawn now, yelling at Percy to back away, but he's concentrating on the girl that the dragon has in its talons._

"Percy!" Annabeth screams, whipping out a knife from nowhere (seriously, where did that thing come from?!) and immediately charging after the ebony-haired boy who is now already hacking away at the rearing beast. "Percy, get back!" Jason yells, stepping forward slightly, brandishing his solid gold sword. "Piper, Hazel, get the other kids out of here!" The dark skinned girl begins to hoard the other students out of the cafeteria, but Piper takes a moment to stare indignantly at Jason before joining her.

Huh. Enjoys being in the action more, that girl. You stand there awkwardly, staring in awe at the giant reptile that is now currently eyeing the girl in it's giant claws rather hungrily, like it's thinking, I'd eat you now if this dude wasn't trying to chop my head off. Which instantly turns your attention to the girl. It's an attention problem, people who spend a lot of time on the internet have it most. **(A/N no offense to anyone but this is me here)** You recognize her immediately, which is shocking, considering it's your first day of school, but there are already seven plus people that you know too much to be normal about anyway. Besides, she's another character that seems all too familiar.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." You mumble, eyes wide. There's no mistaking the shockingly red mass of curls and the freckles. Although, she would be able to pass as Ginny Weasley, she's wearing paint splattered jeans, has bright green eyes, and is cussing out the green beast. "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She screeches, pounding it's talons with her fists, scarlet locks flying.

You're still gaping at this both extremely familiar yet completely new scene and Hazel almost shoves you out of the cafeteria. "Hey! Let go!" Now, you don't want to come across as rude, you really like the daughter of Pluto, but you aren't going to miss this for the world. "Alex, you need to get out of here!" She yells, frowning at you, but you shake her off. "But I want to see this!" …aaannnddd now you've done it. "See this?!" Hazel raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "It's a fucking dragon!" You exclaim, pointing at it like you're a kid in a candy shop. "You can see it?" _Oh shit. Forgot about the mist. Wait, do the Romans know about mist too?_ "Well… It's right there, y'know." You say lamely, hoping she'll buy it.

She frowns at you for a moment, then nods and points towards the corner of the cafeteria. "Stay out of the way… er, no offense." You smile and nod and practically skip to the corner. Sure, your favorite characters are now fighting a giant green dragon that has Rachel Dare in it's talons, but you get to fucking watch them fighting a giant green dragon that has Rachel Dare in it's talons!

Piper shoots Hazel a questioning look, but Hazel says something that makes Piper turn to you and stare at you in amazement for a moment. But the dragon lets out another shriek and Percy cuts the tip of it's tail off and the daughter of Aphrodite is back in the game. "Let go of her you big old lizard!" Percy yells, waving Riptide (fangirl moment!) around in the air. His shouting is only met, however, with an angry "RRRRAAAAAAARRR!" and you giggle silently.

Rachel is still shrieking and scolding the dragon, slamming her fists against it's scaly hand and has started stabbing it with a paintbrush. Damn. "GO PICK ON SOMETHING YOUR OWN SIZE!" And despite the entire somewhat grave situation, it's so funny you have to laugh. Jason whips around suddenly, staring at you like you're crazy. Oh god, maybe you're crazy. It would definitely explain the day.

And suddenly you're being yanked up and shoved roughly through the room. "Alex, get out of here!" Leo's yelling at you and at first you're completely startled. A sudden shot of flame roars beside you and Leo yanks you back just in time. "Why are you still here?!" He yells, hand firmly around your wrist. _Alright, time to play the confused card._ "It's- It's a dragon. A huge fucking dragon. And you guys are just… chopping it up like it's fucking dragon sushi. And it's holding a girl and-" You're glad he cuts you off because if you speak any more it'll be obvious you know exactly what's going on. Sort of. "Okay, okay, no need to give me a live narration of the situation." He says quickly, trying to calm you down in an endearing 'shhh' gesture.

"Listen, I don't know how you can see through the Mist, but you have to get out, it's really dangerous, okay, Alex?" He's so sweet, and for a moment all you can do is stare into Leo's fiery amber eyes. "Okay." Well, if you're going to hang out with these guys, you're going to see more fights. There's always another day. Unless you're a demigod. Then you have no idea how long you'll live.

"Right." His hand is still around yours and he begins to pull you quickly towards the cafeteria doors. He grips the handle tightly but finds that it's locked and he jiggles it in horror. "Damn it!" Letting go of your hand, he puts both palms against the door, and in a moment, the plastic and glass door is a deformed, half-melted piece of sizzling, bubbly… stuff… in front of you. "Oh." Well, you've imagined that a lot of times, but it's even better seeing it for real. "Okay. That's not… scary."

He grins slightly, a manic mischief shining in his eyes as he pushes you out. "Just… stay there, okay?" And without waiting for an answer, he rushes back in. You stand there dumbstruck, mouth open and gaping through the doorway. "Okay." Well. That certainly didn't happen every day. The dragon spins around angrily as the demigods hack away at it, and you watch as it drops Rachel and goes for Annabeth instead. "Oh, you probably don't want to do that…" You mumble out loud, but it's too late for the dragon, Annabeth throws her knife straight at it's eye just as Percy easily slices it's entire hand (paw?) off.

Aww. It's not every day you met a guy who'd cut a dragon's hand (or paw) off for you. You watch with a smile on your face as Percy quickly looks Annabeth over once, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning his attention back to the monster. How can they NOT be the cutest couple ever? The dragon rears and angrily screams fire around the room, and you hiss slightly as Frank just barely dodges the stream of heat. Or, well, you _think_ it's Frank, but you're not sure. It_ could_ be just an eagle.

Percy charges wildly at it again, his bronze sword glinting, the blade slashing and hacking away at the tough hide of the monster. It's been going for a while now, but the monster is definitely getting tired. They've been wearing it down pretty damn well, because it's stopped moving around as much and has settled for blowing fire at everything. Leo begins shooting his own fire at the dragon, and it rears angrily, because fire is _his_ thing, and Leo is just shooting fucking fireballs at him.

You laugh lowly at the irony but hiss again in worry when Jason just barely manages to pull Piper out from the dragon's line of aim. There's so much danger; you've always known that, sure, but gods, this… This is just way too risky. The puny action movies are nothing compared to this. This is real and you can tell Rachel is hurt, leaning against the wall for support, and even Percy is starting to look tired. However, just when you're starting to get worried, Percy manages to drive his sword right through the dragon's heart as Jason's spear goes through it's head. Holy crap.

The monster disintegrates slowly into a pile of golden sand, and it's different from regular sand, it… it kind of glows and pulses with power and anger.

_Wow._

Everyone stands still for a while, panting and shooting each other smiles, and Percy picks up his sword, touching the tip so that it shrinks instantly into a ballpoint pen. You have an internal fangirl moment at that. Jason throws his spear into the air and catches a golden Roman coin. Percy and Annabeth walk over to help Rachel up, who smiles and gives them two thumbs up.

_Welp… _

_Now what?_

You peek into the room. You're unsure of what to do next. Do you talk to them, or do you ignore them, or do you scream and run, or what-

"Alexis!" Someone yells from behind you, and immediately all seven demigods (And one very pissed off Oracle)'s heads snap toward you. You smile awkwardly and wave a little, and a hand grabs your arm, spinning you around quickly.

"Stupid kid! You're supposed to follow the other kids out of here!" It's the office lady, who'd sighed and handed you a schedule the first day you stepped in. "Um." You glance back at the others, who are now huddled together and talking furiously amongst themselves, and Percy is gesturing animatedly with his hands. Leo looks up from the huddle, turning toward you. You meet his fiery amber eyes and he grins impishly and waves at you, and you half-heartedly wave back, still in a daze.

"What are you-" The lady turns towards the cafeteria, and takes in the damage. The charred walls and floor, the half burnt chairs and tables, the ceiling falling apart and all the lights sparking out. "What the hell happened in here?!" She finally seems to notice the eight high-schoolers standing awkwardly in the middle of the mess. "You!" She shrieks, pointing towards them. "Did you cause this mess?! Is this another one of your pranks?!" Leo and Percy glance at each other, and the four girls glare at them.

"Oh, just you kids wait, I'll have you all in jail!" You decide not to mention that she can't put them in jail. "Were you in on this?!" She whirls towards you, pointing a bright red, ridiculously long manicured finger at you. She glowers at you, and for someone wearing bright red lipstick with blue eye shadow, she looks pretty scary.

**What do you do? **

**Vote Closed: Choice 1)Just go with the flow. Today's been a mess, another bit of a fuck-up won't be too much trouble. "Yes." You manage calmly. You can hear **


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL AND OH MY GOD YOU GUYS**

**IM SO HAPPY**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE**

**I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT.**

**BY THE WAY, CAN YOU MENTION IN YOUR REVIEW IF I SHOULD DO THIS FOR ANY OTHER FANDOMS LIKE HUNGER GAMES OR HARRY POTTER**

**I THINK THE HUNGER GAMES ONE WOULD BE SO FUCKED UP**

**LOL**

**WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS**

**LOL**  
**LOL**  
**LOL**

**BECAUSE YOLO BITCH**

**I JUST SAID YOLO**

**SHOOT ME**

**YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION**

**okay.**

**sorry.**

**Right.**

**Let's start.**

**Choice one had a surprising amount of votes with a whopping 9, and choice three followed a little behind with a 5, and choice two really wasn't very popular and only had one vote.**

**THEREFORE WE ARE PLUNGING HEADFIRST INTO SHIT**

**JOY**

**Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**  
**Alex Holt © US ALL, because i am her as you are her as you are me and we are all together goo goo g'joob I AM A FUCKING WALRUS HAHA sorry.**

_Just go with the flow. Today's been a mess, another bit of a fuck-up won't be too much trouble. "Yes." You manage calmly. You can hear the others' mouths dropping open. "I did… all of this."_

"You did this?! You just got here today! I thought you were a good kid, you looked so sweet and everything!"

Well.

"Uh… Thanks…?"

The lady glares at you darkly, and she looks almost evil She grips your arm tightly and it kind of hurts, she's gripping your arm so hard her nails are drawing blood. Okay, something is seriously wrong, because first of all, what the fuck? "Ow." You mumble as she begins to drag you away from the cafeteria, and you shoot the others a 'go, save yourselves, I'll be fine' kind of look. Which, admittedly, is also a 'you just gon' stand there?' kind of look.

They seem to unfreeze at that, and multiple things happen at once.

Leo and Annabeth rush towards you and out of the cafeteria, yelling at the office lady. Percy stands at the door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, watching you and the lady. Hazel ushers Frank, Jason and Piper into the gym. "HEY!" Annabeth yells, and she rushes over, skidding to a stop in front of both of you. She holds up a hand as if to snap them. Oh, she's gonna do the Mist thing.

You decide it's probably safer to stay very, very still, and gently try to pry the talon off of your arm, when a warm hand lands on your arm above the lady's. You glance up to see Leo grinning at you, giving you a quick wink before beginning to pry the office woman's nails from your arm.

He grimaces when he notices the damage it's doing, but you're not paying much attention, probably from the fact that you are slightly buzzing about the fact that Leo Valdez just winked at you and is now wrenching red manicured claws out of your arm. Then a sudden, sharp pain goes through your arm, like a giant cut being stretched, and you wince. "Yeah, hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Leo says softly.

He finally manages to get her hand away and begins to gingerly lead you away from the woman. She's glaring at Annabeth, not being affected much by the Mist. "That, just now, wasn't anything. Just a freak accident from the kitchens." Annabeth says, clearly and confidently. "You've never seen any of the eight kids in the cafeteria just now and you won't remember seeing them ever again." She pauses and shifts to glance subtly at you, frowning in thought. "You will also forget Alex Holt, she never transferred to this school, and you will delete and burn any evidence that she was ever here."

"Hon, you aren't telling me what to do." The lady crosses her arms and glares at the blonde, and Annabeth's eyes widen momentarily before her knife is out and she's blocking a blow from shiny red talons. "What the-"

The lady isn't a lady anymore. She's a… Half lady, half… snake.

Oh, are you shitting me?

"Lamia!" Annabeth yells angrily, and she's slashing away at the snake lady. The snake woman manages to give Annabeth a slash on the arm. Percy seems to materialize out of nowhere, lunging at the snake lady with a sort of fury you can hear, a faint sound of waves crashing in the distance.

Whoa.

A gentle tug on your arm brings you out of a reverie and you turn to Leo, who's staring at you, looking worried and therefore adorable.

"I'm fine." You blurt out, and then flush. He smiles and tugs you towards the building again. "C'mon, Hazel will have something for your arm, and we need to give the old married couple some room." He smirks, glancing at Annabeth, who was smiling proudly as Percy hacked off an arm.

"Oh." Well, you've witnessed two monsters within an hour of each other. Is this what's it's like, being a demigod, having to kill a monster every other hour? Because you're way too lazy for that. Sorry, no can do, I need to sit in front of my computer and/or read! Busy, you know!

Oh gods.

You can't use a computer or a phone or anything if you're a demigod.

You snort under your breath at the thought and Leo glances at you weirdly, making you blush. "Um." He grins and rolls his eyes, pushing you slightly, and you realize you're already in front of the building.

"Yeah, about that… dragon thing." You look at him, take a quick look around to make sure no one else is there, then you lean in a a little and half whisper, "You were really cool back there with the dragon." And he grins widely, amber eyes a little brighter.

"Wasn't I? I'm really great, don't you think?" And you have to laugh.

"Yeah. Pretty badass." He grins and pushes you again, and even while he's ushering you into the building, his hands are gentle and mindful of where they're touching, and he's just so sweet that you smile.

Piper hurries up to you, gently taking your arm and leading you towards a box someone has set up on a table in the corner. Frank is sitting awkwardly on the ground, blushing, while Hazel bandages a nasty looking gash on his arm. Compared to that, the cuts on your skin don't really seem like much, and you're suddenly sort of embarrassed.

"What's going on, Leo?" Jason asks, arms crossed, staring blankly at the two of you, and you glance away. His bright blue eyes crackle with electricity and it's kind of hard to hold such a cool gaze. He seems so…

so…

military-like…

all… proper and in-line.

And you suddenly feel a sort of rush for Piper. You remember from the Mark of Athena, that she'd wanted Jason to lay back a bit, and be a little fun, like Percy and Annabeth were.

But Jason was Roman. Romans were… strict, and, you probably won't survive in Camp Jupiter because fuck, okay, just fuck.

Leo begins to explain the situation to Jason and he listens intently, and Leo looks slightly unnerved. Piper watches, a slight smile on her face, and Hazel walks over to you to clean the gash on your arm and wrap it. "It's not too deep, I don't think it will scar. You'll be fine."

She smiles at you with a friendly look in her eyes and you feel warmth go all the way down your spine. It's such an honest, sweet smile that you grin back. "Thanks." "Not a problem." She picks up the box and walks over to Leo to check him over.

Annabeth and Percy walk in, arm in arm, grinning, talking, and covered in shimmery monster bits.

They look completely at ease considering they are doused in golden monster glitter.

"We took care of the… thingy…" Percy paused for a moment, turning to Annabeth for confirmation. "The Lamia." Annabeth supplies, rolling her eyes. "Yes, the snake lady thingy." He says cheerfully in confirmation.

You laugh and Jason shoots you a frown, and you stop, glancing away in embarrassment. You feel someone sitting beside you and see Leo smiling at you in another plastic chair. "Don't be upset. Jason's got a metal rod up his ass, he's so uptight." You snort and cover your mouth as you try to stifle your laughter as Leo chuckles.

Then you can feel something in te atmosphere changing.

The room seems to go still, it's so stuffy toucan barely breathe. You glance to see Percy and Jason facing each other, and there seems to be a challenge between them, sparking an odd rivalry.

"They usually get along, but when there's a fight, they're always doing the alpha-male-im-the-leader thing." Leo mutters and the air crackles with electricity. You can hear waves crashing and thunder, but its muffled, like someone put a thick blanket over the speakers. "Do they fight?" You ask, as Percy crosses his arms and brushes past Jason. "Not often. Occasionally, but not often. Usually no one gets hurt, but there was that one time they nearly destroyed the forest at Camp Half Blood."

You stare wide-eyed at the two boys, obviously tense. Percy helps Annabeth with the slash Lamia made on her arm, and Jason moves towards Piper. You watch as they talk, Piper with a somewhat dreamy look on her face. Jason leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek and moves back towards you and Leo.

Piper's face flashes with hurt as Jason approaches you. Yikes. Boyfriend problems.

"Leo." He glances at you, and for a moment, before his eyes flick back to Leo, and he softens, more like a friend than a military leader. "Seems like we've gotten everything taken care of. We'll return to the camps, change schools…" He glances at you.

"And we'll have to wipe her memory." And a flare of indignance flashes through you. "Excuse me? The her has a name!" He glances at you apologetically. "You can't remember what happened. We're gonna have to try that mist thing you're always talking about." He switches back to talking with Leo in the middle of his sentence, and honestly it's incredibly insulting. Mist. Will it work on you? You already knew everything before you met them, so, maybe it won't affect you.

"I don't think the Mist will work with Alex." Annabeth's voice says as she strolls over. Her arms are crossed and there's a challenge in her eyes as she looks at Jason. "She knows us personally." You shoot her a grateful look because fuck; she saved your ass there.

Jason frowns and looks down at you and once again you get that annoying twinge where he sort of stares down at you and you don't like it. "What?" You snap. "Just because you're a Roman Praetor I just look like a piece of mortal shit to you?" His eyes widen and he stares down at you while Annabeth places her hand on her face. You scowl at Jason and cross your arms, looking away.

"How did you know I was Praetor? How do you know I'm not completely mortal?" Jason leans down slightly but now there's a different look in his eyes. It's not degrading anymore; it's more like an interrogation; a burning curiosity and an unmentioned threat. "I don't have to answer that question, and I won't. Not until the time is right." You're not sure where you're getting this shitload of confidence but it better stop quickly before you get sliced open by the Son of Jupiter's gladius.

"Alex, I, we need to talk to you." And before you realize what's going on, a hand has gripped your arm and is dragging you away from Jason, which, you are both really happy and really scared about. You are now standing in the middle of a very dangerous demigod semi-circle.

"Alex, can you explain us a thing?" You snort internally when Annabeth scowls at his use of grammar. "I can explain you a lot of things not even Athena can explain." You mutter, trying not to look at his face; you don't want to see whether he's disappointed in you or not. Shit, why do you care so much? You feel like a sixth grader with a crush on someone.

"Alex… Who are you really?"

The question drops like a bomb and you're not sure how to respond.

**So really… How do you respond?**

**1) "I'm just Alex. Regular old me." Shrug. Brush it off. Maybe they'll stop asking. Hopefully. Unlikely. But maybe.**  
**2) "Spoilers." You grin and wink, because fuck, it's so much fun to mess with them. "I suppose you can call me a big fan."**  
**3) "Can I tell them Annabeth?" If you're going down, you're not going down alone. Well, so much for keeping secrets. **


End file.
